


Man After Midnight

by dlodle0



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0
Summary: Jack has a nightmare and calls the one man she knows she can count on to be up after midnight
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Man After Midnight

It was half past midnight when Jack shot awake, her heart pounding. She pushed back the covers, doing her best to steady her rapid breathing. She reached over turning on the light on her nightstand. After about ten minutes, she realized that going back to sleep wasn’t an option. Sighing heavily, she got out of bed tugging an overly large NCIS sweatshirt over her tank top.

It was mid August and even in the dead of night it was nearly 80 degrees outside but Jack couldn’t shake the chill that had come over her. She made her way to the living room and clicked on the TV. She flicked through the channels until she found a movie that she deemed good enough. Not that she was truly focusing on it anyway. 

Another half hour passed and everytime she closed her eyes, flashes of her nightmare played behind her eyelids. Jerking awake for the third time, Jack got up to pace her living room. She went over to the window and opened it, hoping the fresh air would help. Gazing out on her street, she found herself jealous of all the dark houses with all their peacefully sleep occupants. She pulled out her phone and her finger hovered over his name before she gave in, pressing call. He answered on the second ring. “Jack?”

“Yeah.” She whispered, still looking out to the empty street. She watched a street light flicker and go out.

“It’s one in the morning.”

“Yeah, I know.” She knew anyone else would be testing his patience at this point but he didn’t snap at her.

“You okay?”

“Not really.” She admitted and she heard the sound of his sanding stop. A minute later, she heard the jiggle of his keys and his footsteps on the stairs. 

“Be right there.”

True to his word barely twenty minutes had passed before she heard the knock on her door. “It’s open.” She called out to him from the couch.The door clicked open and he came around the corner.

“Is that mine?” He asked, surprised, pointing at the sweatshirt she had on. Jack’s face flushed as she nodded.

“Yes. I borrowed it last time I slept over after poker night. I accidentally brought it home. I was going to wash it and return it…”

“I’m not mad.” He chuckled, holding out a coffee for her to take. “Here."

"Gibbs, it's the middle of the night." 

"Never stopped you before but if you don’t want it…”

“I didn’t say that.” The thought of falling back asleep and potentially risking having her nightmare again had her reaching for the cup. “Thank you.”

“Uh huh.” He sat beside her, sipping his own coffee. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, I don’t.” She didn’t look away from the movie she had come back to. She felt him move closer as he got comfortable. 

XXX

Next thing Jack knew, she was waking up to the sun in her eyes. The smell of bacon was coming from her kitchen and her forehead wrinkled in confusion as she took in her surroundings. She was laying on the couch, head placed on one of her throw pillows and the yellow blanket, a gift from Ellie, which normally laid along the top of her couch had been pulled over her. The coffee cups from the night before were still on the coffee table and she grabbed them to throw them away as she got up.

The sight of Leroy Jethro Gibbs cooking in her kitchen was like something out of a dream. He turned at the sound of her footsteps. “Good morning.”

“G-Good morning.” She stumbled over her words, still slightly surprised to see him cooking them breakfast.

He shot her a curious look as he plated her pancakes and bacon. “Called in and told the team we’d be late.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” She started to protest before she saw the time. “It’s already nine? Why didn’t you wake me up?”

You looked peaceful, he thought but instead he told her, “You needed the sleep. Fell asleep on my shoulder last night and didn’t even stir when I moved you to start breakfast a half hour ago.”

Jack turned, pretending to look in the fridge for something to hide her blush at the thought of falling asleep on his shoulder. “You didn’t have to stay.” She tried her best to sound nonchalant, to sound as if his actions didn’t mean the world to her.

“Wasn't going to leave you on your own after you called."

“Maybe I shouldn’t have.” The doubt that had been circling in her mind came out and she nearly jumped when one of his hands touched her hip, turning her as the other closed the fridge door. Her face flushed again, this time in shame and she looked away.

“Jack.” He reached out, gently cupping her cheek. Her brown eyes slowly raised to his. “It’s okay to need help.” He whispered and she melted against him, letting her emotions overtake her. He didn’t say anything more, just letting her hold onto him as long as she needed, one arm wrapped loosely around her waist. 

Though Jack had stopped crying, she didn’t move out of his arms as she whispered. “I was back there. In Afghanistan. But instead of them, it was between Leon and- and you.”

His other arm came up as he adjusted his grip. “Talked to him this morning. He’s okay.”

“I know. I know. It’s just a dream but…”

“It felt real.” His voice let her know that he knew exactly how she felt and she pulled back enough to be able to look at him. “Paraguay?” She asked softly. Though they had been rescued shortly before Jack had made her appearance at headquarters, the story had traveled through the agency and Leon had made sure she was filled in when she arrived. 

He nodded and she settled back against him, “I- I couldn’t…” Her voice cracked and she buried her head in his shoulder.

“Shhhh.” 

They stood there a while longer, until the clock in her living room chimed ten. Jack jumped at the noise and moved away from him. “We should get ready for work. If we’re much later, they’re going to get suspicious.” She took in his casual outfit. “And you still have to go home to change.”

He was already heading to the door. “Got clothes in the truck.” He paused halfway out the door to look back at her. “And Jack?”

“Hmm?” She looked up at the tone of his voice. 

“I don’t care what they think.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I wanted to put up something before we move next week since I'll be without internet for a few days


End file.
